


Stupid Sexy Reporter

by ResidentEvilNerd98



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/ResidentEvilNerd98
Summary: He saw her come to him, dressed how he saw her that morning, her gaze seductive, voice husky and low as she teased him, playing with his shirt, rubbing her hand over his abdomen.
Relationships: Piper Wright/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stupid Sexy Reporter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for a friend, and also because I was in the mood to write some indulgent smut.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Standing from his seated position, Chris rolled his eyes as Dr. Sun stated what he already knew. Bruised ribs, a few more bruises and very busted nose. Cait might’ve hit hard, but he’d suffered worse during his training in the Brotherhood. He’d been a Paladin for a reason. Her Psycho fueled wild swings didn’t equate to a trained strike from a soldier with working knowledge of a body’s weak points. “Just rest for a few days, no more taking jobs until then.” Dr. Sun ordered, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. 

Chris sighed, rising from his seated position, stumbling slightly and wincing at a sudden sharp pain spiking across his chest. He felt hands grab his arm, looking over to see Piper giving him an amused, albeit slightly concerned, look. “I’m fine, Piper,” Chris protested, but making no move to remove her grip. “I’m not dying, y’know.” Piper shook her head, feeling guilty that his injuries were caused on her behalf, something Chris protested as they made their careful way back to Diamond City. He’d made the decision himself to go up against Cait, for the sake of Nick’s case. If he’d had the slightest doubt he couldn’t have beaten her, he would never have volunteered. 

After a little insistence from Piper, Chris allowed her to escort to his home, a decent sized building behind the market. Chris has been beyond lucky to snap up the place, a decent price that didn’t put too much a dent in his caps. Seeing his door, Chris didn’t think he’d ever be so glad to see his home, reaching into his pocket for his house key. Entering after unlocking his door, he relinquished Piper’s grip on him, lowering her hand gently. Thank god for electricity, he thought to himself as he flicked a light switch beside the door, illuminating the space. He smiled at the sight, a cosy living space with a second floor even, he’d truly been lucky.

He turned to Piper, giving her a genuine, kind smile. “Thanks, for helping me get back from the Combat Zone, and for bringing me home.” He saw something shift in her eyes, concern being replaced with suspicion. “Don’t give me that look, I’m being real with you.” Chris said, flabbergasted. 

Piper laughed quietly, shaking her head, “I’m not giving you a ‘look’. That’s the first time since I met you that you’ve been civil with me,” She said, returning his smile. “It’s nice, better than arguing at any rate.”

Chris grunted, turning away from her, removing his coat to hang by the door. Hanging his coat up, he felt Piper’s hand on his shoulder. Turning to face her, he looked down slightly, really taking into account how much shorter she was than him, and she wasn’t even that short. “You’re gonna be fine by yourself, doll face?” She asked with a teasing smirk, knowing it would rile him up.  
He rolled his eyes, not giving in to her teasing. He assured he’d be just fine, telling her how big a boy he was. Able to do all the things to keep him from dying. 

Piper nodded, biting her lip to keep her smile from growing. As Chris made to move past her, she suddenly surrounded him in a hug. “Glad you’re ok, smartass.” Chris chuckled silently, returning her hug. 

Bidding him farewell, Piper left him alone, closing the door behind her. Chris let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, walking over to lock the door, feeling the need for a shower. 

Walking up the stairs, he pulled off his shirt with a little wince to the pain by his ribs as he raised his arms, moving to the dresser by his bed. Opening a drawer, he removed the clothes he needed, looking around his room. His bed was a decent size, comfortable too. He hardly had any issues falling asleep, barring the occasional nightmare, the space lit gently with luminescent bottles he’d bought off of a trader from Far Harbor. He was glad for a carpeted floor, better to walk on, and better than a cold wooden floor, either was better than metal and concrete at any rate, remembering the many winces from cold mornings when his bare feet had to touch the icy floors of the Citadel. 

Placing his clean clothes on his bed, he discarded ones he was wearing on the floor, walking over to his isolated shower stall and turning the water on. He was hit with an icy blast before it gradually began to warm. Another thing he was grateful for in Diamond City: clean, warm running water. Cleaning as best he could, being careful of his injuries. Once he’d cleaned himself off, he stood, letting the water roll off his back as he thought about the day’s events, or rather, the very recent events. He’d never had Piper be that kind to him. So gentle her touch was, how soft her look had been when she stood in his doorway. He shook his head, droplets of water flying from his wet hair. Shutting the shower off, he grabbed a towel, drying himself off as walked back to his bed.

He forewent any other clothes, electing instead to wear only underwear, climbing into bed tiredly, despite it being only mid afternoon. Pulling the covers over himself, he dozed off quickly, images floating behind his eyes; images of a certain woman. He saw her come to him, dressed how he saw her that morning, her gaze seductive, voice husky and low as she teased him, playing with his shirt, rubbing her hand over his abdomen. Bringing his head down, she leaned into his ear, whispering dirty promises, moving back to look into his eyes. She kissed him feverishly, her hand travelling lower, past the waistband of his trousers, palming over his quickly hardening cock. He gasped into her mouth, that same smirk adorning her lips. He tried to move his arms, although they felt like they’d been made of the heaviest metal, looking back to Piper again. 

Her smirk grew, her voice teasing, “what’s wrong, doll face? Can’t touch me?” She laughed breathily. “But I can touch you, touch you all I want.” She accentuated her words by gripping his cock through his underwear, pressing her chest into his. 

Chris woke with a start, breath short, pulse racing. He hadn’t had a dream like that in years, not since that one Knight he’d met. As he sat up, he felt resistance to the movement from his groin. His cock was practically pulsing from the rock hard erection it was sporting, begging for a release of some kind. Chris breathed raggedly, not quite believing what he was about to do.

Pushing the covers away from him, he could see his cock tenting against his underwear. Gently, he pulled them down, his hard, thick erection falling flush against his abdomen. His body felt tight as hand brushed over the swollen shaft, taking it in a light grip. He tentatively stroked along his length, trying to control his breathing. In, out, in, out. He felt balls twitch with the movement, his pleasure already surmounting. How far had his dream taken him, if he already felt this close? Firming his grip, he began to pump his cock hard, the red, engorged head poking out from under his foreskin. His free hand travelled along his body, his skin shivering sensitively, before taking hold of his balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. His cock grew slick with precum, making his jerking easier. His heart beat rapidly as his balls swelled, his cock hardening, a coiled tight feeling expanding in his body, a feeling he hadn’t had in quite a while. His breath came faster, silent moans falling from his lips as his hips bucked of their own accord, chasing the coiled feeling as it grew and grew. 

With a final, long moan, he cock erupted, thick cum painting his abs, up to his collarbone. He gently stroked himself through his orgasm, his hips shaking, his cock pulsing. He breathed deeply, slowly, trying to slow his thudding heart. Releasing his semi-hard cock, he threw hands to his face, groaning into them as he steadied his breath. Can’t believe I just did that, he thought to himself. Damn reporter! He laughed, figuring if she could do this to him in his mind, what could she do to him for real? 

What could he do to her?


End file.
